Pasado equivocado
by Gwen Jeen White
Summary: No todo suele salirle correctamente al Sayajin adolescente pues un averió en la máquina del tiempo lo terminará dejando en un lugar bastante desconocido para él. Ahora el joven deberá lidiar no sólo con los androides, aquellos monstruos que desconoce nombre, y su padre, sino también con una histérica joven pelinegra. [M.TrunksxKarin]


**Disclaimer:**

Dragon Ball Z (También Dragon Ball, GT) pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**Notas del fanfic:**

**Universo Dragon Ball Z:** Está ubicado luego de los tres años de que Trunks viajó para entregarle la medicina a Goku.

**Universo Bleach:** Se sitúa luego de que Ichigo recuperó, gracias a Rukia, sus poderes de shinigami.

* * *

_**Pasado equivocado**_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**¿Cuántos años atrás…?**

La altura en la que estaba suspendida la máquina le dio a Trunks una perfecta vista de la ciudad; donde los escombros de las distintas edificaciones llenaban el paisaje y ensombrecían el bello día de sol.

Suspiró, sentándose más rectamente en su asiento, tratando de calmar su furia interna recordándose que no era la primera vez que veía la ciudad de esa manera, para así no cometer una imprudencia que podría constarle más de lo que ya no tenía en su vida. Luego de sacar su vista del panel de mando de la máquina sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mujer que de pie a varios metros en el suelo le daba una cálida sonrisa.

_Mamá…_ La miró con cierto orgullo y quizá un poco de temor por ella.

Había pasado poco más de dos meses desde su primer viaje al pasado, en donde advirtió a los Guerreros Z de la llegada de los androides y logró darle la medicina para la enfermedad a Son Goku. La victoria ante la derrota de Freezer no debía ser suya y aun aterraba el hecho de cambiar el pasado más de lo debido.

Las preguntas no habían dejado de formarse en su mente desde aquella vez.

_Goku._ Era un hombre excepcionalmente fuerte, el escepticismo al respecto se había ido y su simple presencia ya inspiraría un profundo respeto en él, al verle detener su espada con tan sólo un dedo logró hacerle claro que sería quien derrotara a aquellos monstruos. _No me ha mostrado todo su poder aún. _Se preguntó qué sería del pasado en aquel preciso instante.

En los meses recargando la energía de la máquina del tiempo, mientras dormía por las noches… ahora mientras veía a su madre. Sus ojos titubeaban, yendo de un lado hacia otro, en el rostro de la mujer que le dio la vida.

No quería perderla.

Tuvo suerte de que los androides no aparecieran a atormentarlo ese día. Sabía bien su lugar, lo había aprendido tiempo atrás, y ese lugar no era el de pelear con ellos. No podría y no debía arriesgarse. Lo que quedaba en sus manos ahora era ir al pasado, ayudar a los demás, vencerlos donde comenzaron para no vivir en el infierno que vivía ahora.

Y si algo le decía todo era que no había cambiado mucho pues aún las cosas estaban así. La ciudad, destruida.

Al parecer la mujer notó su preocupación pues vio cómo ella le sorprendió alzando su brazo y con sus dedos formaba un signo de paz.

_Es verdad._ Se dijo. Él buscaba la paz. Paz que le habían arrebatado.

Imitó el signo. La sonrisa de su madre había cambiado a una de dulzura al verle, esta vez él se permitió sonreír sabiendo que podía confiar en que Bulma se las ingeniaría pues era una mujer fuerte, la mujer que se había dedicado a su cuidado.

—Lo conseguiremos mamá, lo prometo. —susurró más para sí mismo que para ella, con los ojos llenos en nostalgia.

Colocó sus dedos y presionó los botones del controlador, como ya lo había hecho antes, sólo que subiendo ahora tres años a la anterior partida; en el momento en que aparecerían las creaciones del doctor Makigero.

De pronto, el amarillo de la máquina al igual que el zumbido que emitía ésta se fueron cubrieron en un blanquecido brillo el cual fue ofuscando su visión. Bajó la vista pensativo, mientras a su alrededor todo se obscurecía y varias capas de distintos brillos en tonos obscuros corrían por fuera del grueso cristal que separaba de la demasía.

El viaje había iniciado e irónicamente era lo que necesitaba.

Él sabía que tiempo era lo que se necesitaba. Tiempo para resolver los daños, tiempo entrenar y superar fuerzas… tiempo para cambiar.

_Tiempo que ahora tengo gracias a la máquina. _Frunció el seño al tener presente aquello. Debía ser cuidadoso en todo respecto al pasado, sabía que su torpeza fue quien cambió cosas anteriormente. El temor de que algo pudiera haber salido mal para sus amigos lo comía vivo, para Goku, Gohan, su padre y los demás, si algo les pasaba por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría.

_No vayas a morir papá, no ahora, por favor._ Y aunque la primera impresión no había sido del todo buena continuaba teniendo tantos deseos de conocer a su padre…

_**¡Xip! ¡Xip!**_ Un agudo sonido le alertó, giró la vista a los controles y observó cómo una pequeña pantalla roja comenzaba a brillar ante el sonido que la misma emitía:

"_Recargar batería"_

Aquellas palabras lo alteraron mientras su cuerpo entraba en lo que parecía un ataque de shock debido al susto.

Eso era imposible.

"_¡Recargar batería!"_

La voz seguía repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez, y sintió cómo el volante —en forma de palancas— que sostenía se resbalaba torpemente de sus manos debido al sudor el cual comenzaba acumularse en los músculos de su palma.

La máquina había sido recargada por dos meses, era imposible que eso pasara.

Pero la voz jamás se detuvo, y al fin le había hecho reaccionar.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó. Nada contestó la pregunta más que una gris nube de humo apareciendo sobre el volante y sin medir nada se abalanzó a él para alzarlo hacia arriba nuevamente.

"_Recargar batería"_

Una solución que cruzó por su cabeza fue el colocar nuevamente las fechas pero la simple idea resultaba absurda y no ayudaba —Computadora, reinicia. —casi gritó.

"_Recargue la batería para acceder funciones."_

La roja luz comenzó a ser lo único que veían sus ojos.

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer sobre su frente. La pantalla aún seguía brillado. Maldijo por lo bajo. ¡Cómo iría a recargar la batería, allí mismo, prácticamente en medio de la nada!

Mientras más segundos pasaban su mente sólo pensaba en soluciones absurdas, a pesar de ser hijo de una mujer demasiado lista, él no sabía cómo actuar en ese instante. Y por más que intentara no lograba hallar una solución al problema.

Lo único que podría hacer podría costarle la existencia si lo hacía… eso era apagarla.

No sabía qué sucedería entonces. Si se detendría y quedara en su mismo tiempo, eso sería bueno en parte pues su madre le ayudaría a repararla pero cabía la posibilidad de que apareciese hasta en otro planeta u otra galaxia. Y a pesar de que era arriesgado más lo era el tener que ser presente de su destrucción.

—¡Pero si no pasa eso! ¡¿Qué haré si no?! _—_Los bruscos movimientos en la nave casi le hacen chocar frente contra el controlador, haciendo que esta vez tomara la decisión más dura y a la vez más difícil de su vida:Alzó su mano y presionó el botón para apagar la máquina.

_**¡Crash!**_Un abrupto movimiento de parada le hizo golpearse la espalda al asiento más no sentía dolor sino miedo, temor.

Comenzó a pedir sólo haber aparecido metros de distancia, en su tiempo, en el pasado, o en otra ciudad. Porque si así era podría volar hasta llegar a la isla de la capital o volver a su hogar.

Llevó su vista hacia el panel de control con preocupación, viendo que las fechas habían cambiado al igual que su lugar de destino, así que se dedicó a leer lo que este le decía.

UBICACIÓN ACTUAL

Año: 2006

Mes: Agosto

Día: Martes 1

Lugar: Japón. Cuidad:…

Trunks se sobresaltó. —¿Kara… kura?

* * *

Karin se tocó la frente con enojo, se alejó unos mechones de los ojos y mordió su labio con fiereza. La cabeza había comenzado a dolerle fuertemente. Aún así no pensó en tomarse la molestia de comprar un calmante, a sabiendas de que no resultaba en sus casos.

Había quedado castigada por llegar tarde a la escuela y por eso ahora terminaba de limpiar el salón —ese era su castigo— así que simplemente salió. Quería ir a su casa y descansar, arrojarse sobre su cama y no despertarse hasta el día siguiente.

Pero desgraciadamente sabía que estaba lejos de eso al ver al monstruo flotando tras ella.

—Veo que mi olfato no me falló… —una ronca y gruesa voz sonó, el hollow por fin hizo acto de presencia. Volteó y se encontró con algo que sabía le traería problemas…—. ¡No sabes cuánto me encanta el olor de tu Reiatsu!

Un par de brazos más, en distinto tono de verde, salieron del cuerpo del hollow, el cual no poseía piernas u otros miembros además de la larga cola que colgaba tras su espalda. Estiró sus garras hacia ella quien a penas y llegó a esquivarlo completamente por lo que terminó cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la rodilla derecha que comenzó a emanar pequeñas gotas de sangre. Y reprimió una maldición mientras notaba que también su codo dolía. Pero no se dejaría intimidar, por más cabeza dura que eso sonase, se levantó viendo cómo el hollow había comenzado a reír. Arrojando sus brazos e distintas direcciones como si jugase con su comida, rió nuevamente, ella simplemente frunció el seño y empezó a esquivarlos a todos ya respirando por la boca. Sabía bien que le haría más difícil si continuaba, miró a un lado del monstruo recordando que su bolso se le había caído antes.

"_Mi bolso…" _Una idea había cruzado por su cabeza, recordaba que algo dentro de él podría serle de ayuda. Sabiendo qué hacer comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al hollow, quien la perseguía de manera lenta como si estuviese excitado con ella en aquel estado, eso le causó irritación. Ni bien vio el bolso al pie de un árbol sakura, con suma rapidez metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó una navaja.

Mientras tanto_ e_l hollow rió nuevamente

— ¡Vamos, ser parte de mí comida no dolerá tanto! —el sonido de la voz le indicó que estaba a sus espaldas.

Y al sentir la respiración del ser, sedienta de su poder, lo verificó. El hollow estaba flotando a sus espaldas, acercando lentamente su rostro hacia su cabeza según le indicaba el horrible aroma de la respiración en el oído. "¡YA!" Le gritaron sus instintos. En ese momento saltó, abrazando su cuerpo hacia la gran máscara del ser y alzando su mano hacia arriba mientras clavaba la navaja en su máscara.

El hollow gritaba, maldecía y se retorcía. Colocaba sus garras hacia su cintura intentando quitarla pero por más que doliera ella seguía en esa posición presionando aún más la navaja contra la máscara, hasta que finalmente sucedió. Poco a poco la máscara se fue disolviendo como también las partículas espirituales que conformaban el cuerpo del hollow, para no quedar más que su propio cuerpo dando de llano contra el suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo, incorporarse no era fácil, miró hacia arriba al cielo que le indicaba la noche. Suspiró enojada al pensar en lo difícil que sería convencer a su hermana que no había tenido otra "pelea callejera".

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —oyó una voz tras de ella— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Y volvió a maldecir, esta vez en voz alta.

* * *

Posó sus ojos nuevamente sobre la pantalla, tratando de convencerse de que el aparato estaba equivocado por lo cual volvió a leer en su mente las coordenadas indicadas, negó. Llevaba frotándose los parpados con la palma de su mano por bastante tiempo, había vuelto a mirar una y otra vez, pero allí seguía lo leído anteriormente.

_2006, 6 de Agosto. Ciudad: Karakura_

Su entrecejo comenzó a temblar al tiempo en que trataba de contener su ira apretando dientes. _Debía retroceder veinte años, solamente. ¡No casi dos mil!_ Pero no, la suerte le había fallado. La máquina tenía que averiarse justo cuando debía ir a luchar.

Había fallado. Otra vez. Y no podría…

Observando como las distintas y pequeñas pantallas comenzaron a titilar al mismo tiempo mientras humo color negro salía, se alarmó. Presionó la pequeña palanca junto a sus piernas, un sonido sordo y el cristal sobre él se abrió, y con una rapidez digna sólo de un experto en lucha salió de un salto… sólo para se presente de lo que menos esperaba en ese viaje.

El negro humo comenzó a hacerse más visible, varios destellos de luz y pudo sentir el olor a metal quemándose.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó enfurecido mientras se acercaba nuevamente usando sus mangas para cubrirse el rostro de las chispas que amenazaban con hacerla estallar, se aproximó al pie de la máquina y presionó el botón haciendo que esta terminara comprimiéndose en una pequeña cápsula y antes de que cayera al suelo la tomó, presionándola con suma suavidad hacia su pecho, intentando no hacer algo que pudiera dañarla más de la cuenta.

Su esperanza, en sus manos.

Comenzó a mirarla con extrañez, volviendo a hacerse la pregunta.

¿Cómo es que… había sucedido? Si lo pensaba bien no había sentido del que eso ocurriera. Su madre la había revisado, y si hay algo que hacía a Bulma Brief experta era el analizar detenidamente cada pieza de sus inventos.

— ¿Qué haré ahora?

No conocía lugar alguno en aquella época y, aunque sabía que Japón próximamente se transformaría en "La capital del Oeste" —donde nacería su abuelo, ciudad con mayor tecnología de su tiempo— dudaba mucho que los avances tecnológicos fueran grandes para esos momentos. Quizá era soberbia pero aún su abuelo ni nacía.

_¿Cómo?... _Tan sólo quería… que su futuro cambiara.

Sus sueños, aplastados.

No sabía si era por la sangre genética que corría en sus venas, las cuales mostraban en varias ocasiones deseos de lucha, pero tenía ganas de golpear algo.

Quizá a sí mismo. _Soy un desastre._ Siempre había sido como la última roca en el río. ¡Esto era como el broche de oro, la coronación de su torpeza e idiotez! Como si su vida no hubiera sido suficientemente dura, como si su existencia no hubiera sido ya lo suficientemente cruel con él. Ahora la desgracia se le reía en cara… otra vez.

Siempre debían ocurrirle este tipo de cosas a él.

_Simplemente debería rendirme, dudo mucho que pudiese hacer algo._ Nunca había sido muy bueno en la lucha, bien sabía que fue milagro el que hubiera llegado a convertirse en Super Sayajin. Y para eso había tenido que presenciar la muerte de una persona muy importante para él.

"_Muchas gracias Goku. Si aún me encuentro con vida vendré a ayudarlos."_

"_Desgraciadamente mi padre murió cuando yo no tenía la capacidad de recordar."_

"… _En la batalla que viene todos morirán…"_

"_¡Soy el único guerrero que quedó después de veinte años!"_

Pero la realidad reclamaba y la ironía era dura, haciendo que sus palabras le chocaban en cara. Las recordó y tuvo deseos de abofetearse. Su padre, moriría. Moriría peleando y él simplemente…

No debía pensarlo.

Volvería. Volvería a cuidar a su madre, volvería a vengar a Gohan, volvería para evitar que su padre muriera. Debía volver, debía ayudarlos.

¿Qué diría su madre ahora?

"_¡Ánimo Trunks, eres el hijo del príncipe Sayajin y más importante de la mujer más lista y hermosa del mundo!"_

Rió ante aquellas palabras. Sí, su madre diría exactamente lo mismo.

Miró a su alrededor, no se había percatado de que se encontraba en medio de un bosque. Guardó la capsula, que aún llevaba en mano, dentro de su chaqueta. Maldijo en mente el no haber traído provisiones, la primera prueba había resultado perfectamente y así que le había negado a su madre el llevarlas —diciéndole que después de todo su "yo" del pasado seguramente lo descubriría tarde o temprano y lo forzaría a quedarse con ella. Suposición que madre misma le había metido en la cabeza a su hijo— así que no tenía opción a negarse el buscar un sitio donde pasar luego la noche pues el naranja del cielo le indicaba que eso sucedería y pronto.

—Siempre molesté a mamá con que me hubiera gustado salir a un campamento. Creo que mi deseo se cumplió. —bromeó de manera amarga.

Ahora debía inspeccionar el sitio, debía buscar ayuda, concentrarse en encontrar a alguien capaz de prestarle equipo y materiales necesarios para reparar la máquina del tiempo.

Pensaba que era absurdo pero quizá su suerte cambiara, quizás hasta se encontrara con algún científico o algo por el estilo.

Con esa decisión el adolecente comenzó a caminar. De paso también buscaba presencias pues quería ser cauteloso pero luego de un par de minutos finalizó su búsqueda ya que sus instintos le habían confirmado lo obvio, que no había nadie que conociera en ese sitio. Caminando de manera lenta, tratando de observar a detalle cada aspecto, empezó a notar como el verde del lugar, y la mayoría de arbustos, desaparecía de a poco en el sendero. Miró a un lado, cerca de una especie de hilera de árboles en donde había visto luces. Se acercó algo ansioso, avanzó un par de pasos y pudo notar frente a él lo que era un parque. Algo curioso, se acercó aún más. Había varios objetos raros, varias cosas similares a escaleras, un arenero, supuso que serían juegos para entretener a los niños. No es que él conociera mucho sobre los parques, sólo sabía lo básico, no había muchas cosas con las que entretenerlo a él cuando era niño que no fuera entrenar. Parecía que sí se trataban de juegos, pues vio cómo niños y niñas peleaban por que sus padres los ayudaran a subirse, mujeres con sus hijos, bebés en sus carriolas, parejas de la mano.

Sí, era un parque. En frente pudo divisar lo que parecían rutas, y junto varios faros de luz comenzaban a encenderse a medida que más personas cruzaban por la vereda en donde se encontraba, luego simplemente siguió con su paso.

Varias personas caminando, algunas las cuales se detenían a mirarlo con algo de sorpresa. Supuso que para muchos sería rara su apariencia —vamos, que en su tiempo habían mujeres con cabello verde natural y allí todos quienes veían sólo tenían colores castaños, negros, rojizos o rubios— su tonalidad de cabello era lo que seguramente más resaltaba. Si no era eso no creía que fuera su ropa pues notó varios jóvenes, quizá hasta más que él, vestir mallas negras, hasta cadenas colgadas de sus cuellos mientras otras llevaban trajes muy holgados de colores brillantes o fluorescentes. Aunque si se ponía a pensar un poco, sabía que su aspecto no era el más normal de todo, se había dado cuenta de que llevaba su espada consigo.

_Vaya suerte que es Japón._ De igual manera lo dejaban pasar, pensando que pertenecía a un grupo que practicaba Zanjutsu.*

La fresca brisa dio contra sus cabellos, meneándolos con suavidad. El clima era cálido supuso que era perfecto para un paseo. Además que era como un punto a su favor por si se quedaba a dormir a fuera, improvisaría algo en el bosque seguramente pues dudaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera ofrecerle hospedaje a un desconocido y no traía dinero para un motel o cosa parecida. Miró hacia los lados sin ninguna alteración, sin dejar de caminar, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, las mujeres y niños eran… humanos. Las personas se encaminaban seguramente a sus hogares, los puestos y tiendas comenzaban a colocar carteles de cerrado. Todo era normal.

_¿Qué-é?_ Rápidamente miró atrás pero al hacerlo no pudo observar nada. Era extraño, miró hacia uno y otro lado con preocupación y aún así nada pasaba. Pestañeó varias veces volviendo en sí al darse cuenta de que se había puesto en pose de lucha. ¿Qué había sido eso? Una gran cantidad de ki acercándose era lo que había sentido su cuerpo pero no había nada. Se concentró e intentó buscar energía.

Nada.

Intentó de nuevo.

Nada otra vez.

Comenzó a mantener el gesto fruncido levemente aunque cabía el que tal vez estuviera preocupándose demasiado. Retomó el paso y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque, pasando entre los juegos, y de ahí sabía que necesitaría buscar algún lugar en donde vendieran herramientas. Y por lo que veía en el cielo, ya habiendo obscurecido, no le sería fácil. No si no quería ganarse el título de "Ladrón del tiempo" o algo así. Mientras observaba el cielo no había podido notar que, junto en esa dirección, una gran azotea se veía. Bajó la vista y se encontró justo a su lado el portón abierto: "Escuela Segundaria Karakura" Era la leyenda que portaba la dorada placa sobre él.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Si esta escuela era como su madre le había explicado que era, entonces tendrían elementos como desarmadores, llaves y hasta soldadores. Una sonrisa de alegría se formó en sus labios y no pudo más que caminar dentro, cuidando que nadie interrumpiera —dudaba mucho que hubiera personas a esa hora, pues los alumnos salían a las tres o cuatro de la tarde según le habían explicado— presionó el portó con fuerza, haciendo que los hierros se entrelazaran un poco.

El adolecente se dirigió directamente hacia la entrada, necesitaba con urgencia encontrar herramientas. Si todo salía bien incluso podría estar con Goku mañana.

Paró en seco, no había notado que había varias presencias allí. _Cinco…_ Frunció el seño _Hay rastros de un ki maligno… ¿Qué es?_ Sin terminar de preguntarse el adolecente un fuerte grito se oyó tras unos arbustos cercanos.

— ¡S-Suéltenme! —inmediatamente Trunks comenzó a correr hacia donde había oído aquello, tan sólo a unos metros.

Cuatro sujetos, jóvenes, riendo. Seguramente algunos delincuentes juveniles o miembros de alguna estúpida banda, pensó. Uno de ellos más apartado, no se hubiera molestado siquiera si no fuera porque ese chico tenía acorralado a alguien contra un árbol… una chica.

Intentó correr hacia a ella pero paró su acción ni antes de comenzarla. Sabía que el menor cambio al pasado afectaría gravemente el futuro. ¿Debía dejar las cosas así entonces? La joven apenas y podía moverse, los brazos del hombre la sujetaban por los hombros; lo que seguramente sería su uniforme de escuela estaba hecho pedazos y hasta podía verse tela de su ropa intima superior, pudo ver que tenía varias cortadas en su brazo y en sus piernas lucían golpes comenzando a ponerse morados.

_Pero quizá esto… de algún modo… _Era injusto, era verdad, pero tal vez debía pasar.

Serviría al futuro tal vez.

De algún modo.

— ¡Deja de moverte!

El sonido de la palma impactar contra el rostro de la joven le puso fin a su análisis, haciéndole enfurecer. Mando al diablo todo entonces.

Los demás hombres presentes comenzaron a reír al ver a la chica al fin dejar de gritar o moverse. Uno de ellos alto, de piel obscura y de complexión gruesa, llevaba varios anillos y tenía varios aros en las orejas se acercó a ella.

—¿Al fin te cansas no? —preguntó a la chica, notablemente divertido.

Al oír eso la joven intentó darle un golpe pero sus manos sostenidas se lo impedían.

—Suéltala. —la repentina voz tras sus espaldas hizo que los sujetos lo miraran.

El que observaba se dio la vuelta al igual que los otros dos y lo único que hicieron luego de ver la apariencia del joven fue reír.

El más alto de todos, de nariz gruesa, cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, y musculatura era también notable se acercó al joven

—¡Ja Ja! ¿Un niño del club de kendo cree que lo obedeceremos? ¿Y esa ropa qué? —preguntó señalándolo y volviendo a reírse.

Según su apariencia además el arma que llevaba, al cual todos se hacían indiferentes, suponiendo que sería otro aficionado de kendo en la escuela, que pidió a sus padres un regalo al ingresar.

Trunks siquiera se molestó en observarlo. —No estoy hablando contigo. —sólo miraba al rubio sujeto, el cual aún tenía su cuerpo contra el de la chica.

El de piel oscura se molestó al oírlo —¿Qué quieres? —se acercó y lo miró de arriba debajo de manera despectiva— ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres sufrir, sabandija!

Fue ignorado al igual que el anterior, por Trunks, quien sólo miraba al rubio.

— ¿Hmm, a mí cierto? —el sujeto pareció darse cuenta. Se volteó con pereza, atrayendo a la chica más a su cuerpo la abrazó de manera lasciva, mirándolo luego a él con una sonrisa de burla—. Vamos, sólo me estoy divirtiendo. ¿No mi querida niña?

La chica tenía la cabeza baja, intentando alejarse del chico pero este la sostenía con más fuerza, notó cómo tenía el borde del ojo amoratado al parecer el golpe de ese sujeto se lo había hecho. Apretó los dientes, acercándose lentamente, otro de los sujetos se puso delante parándole el paso.

—No creas que podrás hacer algo niñito. Además quiero divertirme yo también con ella.

Eso había sido el detonante. — ¿Divertirse llamas a eso? —gruñó—. La están forzando a hacer algo… ¡Son unos cerdos!

El chico frente a él rió. —Claro, claro. ¡Vete da aquí si no quieres que te mate, mo!-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Trunks le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciéndole doblarse en el suelo con las manos sobre este. Los otros dos sujetos lo miraron conmocionados pero no tardaron en abalanzarse contra él.

— ¡Hijo de tu!- —le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, lo mismo hizo con el otro. Hasta que sólo el quedó el que aún sostenía a la chica.

El rubio lo miró molesto, arrojó a la chica hacia un lado algo que enfureció más al joven, —¡Ni te creas que te permito esto, imbécil! ¡Nadie se burla de mí!

Y se abalanzó hacia a él con su puño cosa que detuvo con facilidad, presionó el puño dentro de su palma y dobló el brazo hacia un lado haciendo al rubio gemir de dolor. —Lo mismo para ti.

Observó por su pequeño fleco que varios de los sujetos comenzaban a saltar el portón.

—Dile a tus amigos que si vuelven a tocarla —el joven posó su ojos azules llenos de furia en los ojos del rubio— ¡juro que los mataré!

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó fuertemente al aire haciendo que este terminara del otro lado del portón cayendo entre unos arbustos. Bufó con asco. —Se ve que ni en este tiempo las cosas son distintas.

Un pequeño ruido de golpe le hizo reaccionar, volteó y notó a la chica tendida en el suelo. —¡Oye!

Rápidamente corrió hacia ella, dándole la vuelta para que quedara boca arriba. La miró, preocupado, estaba demasiado herida como para caminar por su cuenta. Sus negros cabellos estaban sueltos y desparramados por su cara la cual tenía ambas mejillas rojizas y la derecha con rasguños. Su cuerpo lucía débil. Observó su rostro, notando que sus ojos iban cerrándose poco a poco, sólo pudo observar un par de color ónix mirarlo fijamente.

La joven se había desmayado. Ya dejando de lado todo lo que tenía en su cabeza se decidió por llevarla hacia algún sitio, la cargó en brazos notando cómo su energía se debilitaba de a poco y también bastante sorprendido. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue dentro del establecimiento de la escuela donde seguramente habría una enfermería. Vigilando que nadie lo observara, corrió lo más rápido que pudo e ingresó dentro de la escuela; ya dentro comenzó por el tercer piso, y en la tercera puerta leyó las palabras que tanto ansiaba. Entró, había una camilla, un librero, un escritorio y un par de muebles con estantes.

Suavemente la colocó sobre la camilla y se dispuso a buscar alguna medicina que pudiera servirle sobre los estantes.

—¡Aquí está! —emocionado sacó de un cajón unas pequeñas botellas, un sobre con algodón y unas cuantas vendas.

Al volver junto a ella puso sus manos sobre los restos de tela de las mangas y tiró de ellos, rompiéndolos sin dificultad y tratando de no ser muy brusco para luego apresurarse a pasarle el algodón humedecido en agua oxigenada. Le parecía extraño el sólo oír pequeños murmuros de parte de la joven mientras. Realizó lo mismo con el otro brazo, por el hombro, luego imitó eso también con las piernas y rodillas. Si algo sabía era cómo tratar heridas, no es que fuese un experto en el tema pero en su infancia aprendió varias cosas útiles para varios casos, como lo era la sutura, aunque ahora simplemente quería evitar que la chica se infectase de lo que podría ser tétanos —ya que había visto marcas largas sobre su piel— quizá le habrían cortado con algún metal.

Mientras los segundos pasaban comenzaba a notar cómo la energía se le desprendía hacia las heridas, seguramente como método de protección en ella. El ki de esa joven era realmente sorprendente, dudaba que alguna vez llegase al suyo pero podría igualar el nivel de alguno de los amigos humanos de su maestro.

Luego de curar sus brazos y piernas el joven guerrero entró en cuenta de que se había olvidado un pequeño detalle, había algo que había pasado por alto en un inicio, y eso era que:

Ella era una chica.

Ladeó la cabeza, mirando de nuevo el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven recostado en la camilla, repitiendo esas palabras en su mente como si jamás hubiera dado cuenta en ello. Había estado curando a una chica.

Una chica. _Chica_.

No pudo evitar el pensar un momento la situación y mucho menos reprimir un sonrojo al saber que había _tocado _su cuerpo. Lo peor, parecía tener que observar la zona de la espalda, se acercó a ella con curiosidad, dándose cuenta de que no deseaba continuar su labor pues debía ir hacia zonas que aún no había visto en su vida y era lo que le avergonzaba. Su madre era otro caso, si bien le había ayudado a curarse cuando esta lo necesitaba, ella era su MADRE y por tanto no sentía necesidad de explicación respecto al tema.

Se preguntó de quién habría heredado eso. Bulma jamás parecía avergonzarse de nada de lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer y pues su padre, Vegeta era simplemente Vegeta, ya que no le conocía mucho para su desgracia (aunque por lo que le habían dicho era todo menos tímido). Dirigió su mirada hacia el gris de la cama y al ver el cuerpo herido reposando entró en cuenta del porqué lo hacía, y debía ponerse un alto. Debía ser _profesional_, claro. ¿Cómo los médicos? Entonces primero curaría todo lo que veía y luego todo lo que no _debía_ ver. Intentó volver su vista nuevamente a ella sin ningún sentimiento que lo hiciera arrepentirse de aquello… sorprendido de verla moverse. La chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos, instintivamente se tocó el estómago, por la manera en que se movía supuso que le ardía el cuerpo debido a la medicina.

Él había juntado los dientes. Le causaba vergüenza el siquiera pensar qué podría haberle pasado a ella en otro caso. La oyó callar un gemido, y vio cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par, buscando algo con la mirada.

—Ah… —¿Las cosas podrían salirle peor?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* Zanjutsu: Es el arte de manejo de espada.

* Kendo: Deporte con espadas de madera, usualmente se practican en las escuelas.

**NOTAS: Este fanfic va a estar un tiempo en esta sección ya que en realidad es un Crossover, en unos días voy a traer el siguiente capítulo así que lo traigo para los interesados porque creo que no muchos van a la sección de crossovers -w-U**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
